Yun-Holly - A Yuuzhan Vong Fairy Tale
by sudooku
Summary: This is the Yuuzhan Vong version of the German fairy tale "Mother Holly" (German Frau Holle) from 1812 by the Grimm Brothers. After his arrival on Coruscant, ähm Yuuzhan'tar, Shimmra orders the Vong-forming of the capital planet - with unexpected results
1. The Well

**This is the Yuuzhan Vong version of the fairy tale "Mother Holly" (German Frau Holle) by the Grimm brothers from 1812**

* * *

Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away, it came to happen that the army of the Yuuzhan Vong did conquer the planet of Coruscant. Shimrra Jamaane, Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong, descended down with his citadel ship to the capital planet, to take it for his Empire.

"Hence this planet shall be named Yuuzhan'tar and I will rule this galaxy from here!" Thus Shimrra spoke solemnly. "But where are all the rivers, lakes and wells needed for growing live? Beside salty seas I don't spot any usable sweet water."

"The reason for this is, because the infidels did permaconcretize all the rivers and wells, to get more space for soulless skyscrapers, how you have to see it, oh Fright Causing One!" Onimi, who was Shimrra's confidant and jester, did explain.

"Then go and snuff out all those perversions, and bring the rivers and wells back to light, where they belong!" The Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong decreed.

"What shall we do with the inhabitants of those houses, which we have to remove and destroy for this cause?" Yoog Skell, High Prefect and leader of the Intendant's caste, dared to ask.

"We are the Yuuzhan Vong!" Shimrra boomed down from his pulsating Hau polyp throne. "We take what we want and we do what has to be done!"

Yoog Skell bowed. "Very well then, oh Fright Spreading One, it shall be done!"

"From transparisteel we'll free brook and river  
Lifeless houses – may the unbelievers shiver  
So many skyscrapers we'll wreck  
To be replaced by Grashal and Damutek."

Shimrra clapped his hands. "And so you did outline the future of our new homeland with a few rhymes, Onimi!"

The High Prefect gave Onimi an awkward side glance. It was no secret, that Onimi was not a liked one at the court very much – not so much because of his poetry skills, but more because of his appearance, which was not according the ideal of the slim, strong and hulking Yuuzhan Vong. Onimi was short and fat, he had a hunchback, shortened limbs and, if this was not sufficient yet, he had a deformed face, where one eye was hanging out of. Beside this, Onimi's body have had rejected the organic implants, Yuuzhan Vong of the upper casts did adorn themselves with to enhance their senses or their fighting skills. Especially this did earn Onimi the status of a Shamed One. But most Onimi was hated, because despite all this shortcomings, he enjoyed the unwavering favor of the Overlord. And Shimrra allowed him even, to carry a weapon in his presence – unthinkable for other Shamed Ones!

Onimi felt Skell's thoughts through the Force. He put out some feelers and guided the bad thoughts of the High Prefect into another direction. Skell looked into Shimrra's glittering eyes and started shivering. Onimi smirked inwardly. Once again he could manage a manipulation of the Force, which he was the only one of his people in command of.

After one week it was done. Coruscant was streaked with rivers again and some wells were also put to light again – one of them directly under the citadel ship, where the Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong did reside.

One day, Shimrra summoned Onimi before his throne. "I have the feeling that Executor Nom Anor and War Master Tsavong Lah aren't that successful at Ebaq 9 as they ought to be!" Shimrra started with a dooming voice. "Nom Anor should have delivered a report already, but he didn't yet. Thus you'll take his villip and talk with him!"

Saying this, Shimrra handed over to his confidant the brown, leathery ball, which serves the people of the Yuuzhan Vong as a communication device. For a moment, Onimi stood still with the ball in his hands, undecided whether to activate it here and now or somewhere else.

"I don't wish to see Nom Anor now, in the case he failed another time!" The Overlord did relieve Onimi of this decision. "You may leave now, Onimi!"

Onimi took the villip into his distorted fingers and went to the surface of the newly christened Yuuzhan'tar. There he sat down on the edge of the laid free well to put the villip on its rim. The water of the well did murmur and whisper in such a soothing way, that Onimi felt to be in the right mood, to activate the villip and to find the right words towards the Executor in order to learn, what his Lord did wish to know. He pressed a certain mold but the villip stayed silent. He pressed a bit stronger and then it happened: The villip rolled off the rim and fell into the well. Onimi hung down to catch the villip, but an enormous whirl emerged to pull the villip deep down the well.

Really concerned Onimi headed back to the citadel of his Lord to tell what happened. He spotted, how Yoog Skell and other high ranking officials at the court during his report did grin maliciously to wait for him failing.

"How can it be, that a villip is swallowed by the well's water just for good?!" Shimrra asked annoyed and his eyes shone in an evil red. "Villips are lighter than water and should swim hence."

A clueless Onimi folded his hands. "Theoretically yes, but I suspect somebody to have placed a Dovin Basal right down the well. That Dovin Basal did create a gravity anomaly to pull the villip down."

"Then find this Dovin Basal and put it off!" Shimrra ordered. "Find out who did place it there and bring back Nom Anor's villip!"

"As you wish, oh Dreaded One" Onimi replied and left.

When he came anew to the well, he placed a gnullith-mask upon his mouth, waited until its tentacles did attach to his lungs and sprang into the well. One more time the whirling did rose and this time Onimi could even feel it around himself. Deeper and deeper he was sucked into the well and when he reached the ground, he landed on a green meadow, in which a hole was dug. In this hole, in fact a black Dovin Basal was sitting, who had pulled him down. But the villip of Nom Anor was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously Onimi unhitched the gnullith off his lungs and he could really breathe in this world. He looked around. There was a path, trampled by many feet before him and he decided to follow it.


	2. Onimi in Yun-Holly's land

As Onimi went along the path, he got to a lawn, upon which stood the heads of Yuuzhan Vong fallen during conquering the new galaxy. He recognized the prefects Da'Gara and Ma'Shraid, the commanders Shedao Shai and B'shith Vorrik and he heard a wincing beep.

"Please take us out of the ears, lest we vibrate us to death", the small tizowyrms pleaded.

At once Onimi headed to the head of prefect Da'Gara and helped the poor tizowyrm out of his ear, to lay him down on the lavish green of the lawn cautiously.

"Don't worry, little tizowyrm, you may rest now." Onimi said and he stroked the small creature, which the Yuuzhan Vong did use in foreign worlds for translating into other languages and back, without third persons to take notice.

And so he did with the other tizowyrms, which he found in the ears of the other Yuuzhan Vong heads.

"We thank you, Onimi!" The tizowyrms called relieved and happily.

Onimi was wondering about how the translation worms did know his name. Then he went on.

He reached a swamp field, on which villips were cultured. The thin stems of the villip plants did shiver back and forth. On their tips the leathery balls of the villips hung once alone, once in twins.

"Please harvest us!" the villips did murmur towards him. "Otherwise we'll rot on our stalks, never to be able to establish communication between two people ever."

Onimi let his glance go over the field, but the villip he did come here for, was not among them.

"I'll duly harvest you, for the grace of Yun-Ne'Shel." Onimi spoke to the villips.

He went into the field, drew his coufee and cut the brown balls neatly and cleanly off the long stalks, to pile them up at the rim of the field into a pyramid.

"We thank you, Onimi!" The villips spoke to him and he wondered anew, from where the communication balls did know his name and he left.

He came to a big star-shaped damutek, which peaked into the blue sky and was shimmering in many shades of colors. He went to the entrance and pushed it gently. The membrane swell slightly, then it turned open outwards, to give him way into the big house. Behind the entrance membrane, there stood a woman, who had white hair which she had bound on the back of her head in several pony tails. She wore a Vonduun crab armor like the Yuuzhan Vong warriors, but while such armor was usually black or brown, hers was purely white, like Onimi had never seen it before.

"By the grace of Yun-Yuuzhan, how good that you did come, Onimi." She greeted him.

"Everybody seems to know me here." Onimi answered. "I came here, because on the upper land on Yuuzhan'tar the villip of Nom Anor did fell into a well. I presume the villip to be drawn down by your dovin basal. I would like to have it back. And who are you, if I'm allowed to ask?"

"I am Yun-Holly, the goddess of snow." The woman said. "Your villip you shall have back very well, when you will serve me here in my damutek properly."

"I'm used to serve." Onimi replied. "I only hope it will not take too long. Otherwise the Overlord will unleash a terrible punishment upon me, when I won't inform him about Nom Anor's latest success or mishap above Ebaq 9 in time."

"The Overlord will have to harness his patience." Yun-Holly answered. "But I can assure you, that he won't do any harm to you, when you will serve me duly."

"So it shall be, what do I have to do?"

"You'll give my ngdin worms their nutrition-liquid, that they will keep my damutek clean from dust and dirt. Then you will assist me in shaping-matters. There is for instance the shaping of a coordinator for construction places, to guarantee, that the steps will be carried out in a proper order, so that the house building will proceed effectively and afterwards the construction field will be removed quickly."

"But the houses do grow by themselves like this your damutek anyway." Onimi wondered. "Why construction place coordinators then?"

"These are for beings who prefer to build their houses from transparisteel and ferroconcrete. Thus you Yuuzhan Vong could gather points in the minds of the infidels."

Onimi scratched the back of his head. "Overlord Shimrra won't be pleased about that, unless those coordinators will be of use in undermining the enemy."

"So you see." Yun-Holly spoke and smiled. "You also should shake my feather beds up, that it may snow down at Yuuzhan'tar."

Onimi wondered about this strange idea, but said nothing and went with Yun-Holly inside to do as he was wished for. He gave the ngdins and other animals of service their daily food, helped Yun-Holly with the creation of the yellow construction place coordinator and went with her into the sleeping room, where a big white feather bed waited for being shaken up upon the window-still. Onimi took the blanket, heaved it upon the still and pushed upon the bouncing material energetically so that the feathers fell down.

༺༻

Snow was falling on the new christened Coruscant and a cold wind blew away the heated humid weather, which Shimrra ordered the climatic control of the capital planet to produce, until his shapers did manage to create an organic climatic coordinator on their own.

"There is snow falling on Yuuzhan'tar." High Prefect Yoog Skell did report to the Overlord. "That will slow down the growing process of our new damuteks and grashals when due to the falling temperature the waters will freeze too." He paused. "At least for so long, until we have provided that organic tunnels to draw the water from the depth of the planet."

"I always knew that this repulsive technical climate control is worth nothing!" Shimrra growled down on his retinue from his Hau polyp throne.

"And Onimi did not come back with the villip of Nom Anor either." High Prefect Yoog Skell said with a pejorative edge in his voice.

"That is a strange coincidence indeed." Shimrra grumbled. "Then you'll go to the well and jump in to search for Onimi!"

"What if the silence of Nom Anor on Ebaq 9, the disappearing of Onimi and the unexpected snowfall on Yuuzhan'tar are a concerted action of the enemy to scatter us piece by piece, Oh Dread Spreading One?" The high prefect did object.

"I smell cowardice, High Prefect!" Shimrra rumbled from his red pulsating throne downwards to Skell.

"When you presume such, I'll hurry towards the well at once." The high prefect said and with a Tsik Vai-glider he headed out the citadel ship– into the whirling snow downside.

Alone, the well was not to find. As the high prefect told Shimrra that, the Overlord himself went with his guard to the place, Onimi did name, where the well had been, but it had disappeared indeed. The only thing Shimrra saw, were children, who played outside in the snow, sleighing and throwing snow balls.

"What a heinous joy of the infidels, while neither Nom Anor nor Onimi are reporting back to me!" Shimrra yelled, bowed down and with his long hands he formed a huge snow ball.

"Did you ever hear the tale of Yo'Gand's core, shameless infidel?!" Shimrra shouted and slammed the one meter in cubic snowball at the head of a passing by pedestrian, so that the hapless man fell down to become unconscious. Then the furious Overlord returned to his citadel fortress ship and waited anew.

༺༻

In Yun-Holly's realm meanwhile thirty standard days had passed by. Contented Onimi stood in front of the yellowish construction place coordinator, whose long tentacles hung down from the elevated platform, where the oval creature sat to have a good overview above the construction place to be controlled in the future.

"I owe you my thanks, Onimi." Yun-Holly spoke. "Your time here has come to an end. Now take your villip and leave me to return to your lord."

She strode towards Onimi and handed over the villip to him.

"I thank you, Yun-Holly." Onimi said, taking the brown leathery ball.

The goddess of snow smiled. "It is too early for that. For you haven't received your reward yet."

"Which reward do you speak of?" Onimi asked.

She led him towards the center of the damutek, whose peak scraped high up like an arrow. Onimi glanced above to see a green mist, hovering right under the ceiling of the tip of the central tower.

"Step under the tip of the tower, Onimi." Yun-Holly guided him. "Then you will get your reward."

Onimi did as told and as he stood under the tip, the green mist came down to waver around him. He felt, how everything inside him did stretch and enlarge. It hurt but in a way it felt right and good, like he didn't experience during pain of this kind ever before. After a while the fog stopped wavering and disappeared. Onimi looked into the hall – from an unfamiliar high perspective.

"Is there a mirror here?" He asked Yun-Holly.

"Of course!" Yun-Holly replied and ushered him to a mirror, who was as organic as the wall he was set in.

Onimi was stunned about his old, new appearance. It had been decades away he had looked like that. His shortened limbs had been longer, his back straight. He was now one meter ninety high. His face was even and without any scar. His eye did not hang out but lay in its socked as it was normal. And he could feel the force like never before.

'_What will Shimrra say about this?_' He asked himself.

"That is not important now." Yun-Holly said reading his thoughts.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Embarrassed Onimi said. "Thank you."

Yun-Holly smiled. "That shall suffice."

Onimi went back the way he came from. He reached the place where the dovin basal sat in his pit. He put on his gnullith-mask and made a gigantic jump with the force. The dovin basal did enhance the jump and Onimi came up through the water of the well, to climb out of it after reaching its rim. He activated the villip and the round ball transformed his surface into the face of Nom Anor.

"Lord Shimrra is letting ask you, what happened on Ebaq 9." Onimi started.

"Who are you?" Nom Anor asked, supposing a ruse of the enemy.

"I'm still Onimi  
You may be stunned to see me  
But what about Nom Anor  
Will he ever stay in favor?  
Or will Shimrra him banish  
So he'll be lost and vanish?"

"So you are truly Onimi." Nom Anor stated. "Well, our troops are quite decimated." The executor did inform the jester.

"When we did archive victory, the Overlord will condone that our war master as usual." Onimi replied dryly.

"Not anymore." Nom Anor said in a stretched voice. "For Tsavong Lah has fallen."

"And how about the battle?"

"Lost." The executor said in a pressed manner.

"When did that happen?" Onimi asked.

"Just one cycle ahead."

Onimi wondered about that short time span. He looked on his time measurer. Indeed since his leaving the citadel just one cycle had passed, which was in the timeline of the infidels just a bit shorter than one standard hour! And this, while he did serve Yun-Holly a whole ket!

"I'll pass that on to the Overlord." Onimi said in a formal manner and ended the connection.


	3. Yo'Gand's core

Shimrra's rainbow eyes shot wide open, when Onimi entered the throne room. The color of his eyes oscillated from red over lilac and the whole color gamut back again to shine in a greenish yellow finally. The Overlord saw the astonishment in the eyes of High Prefect Skell, as well as within the rest of his retinue. All these people in the throne room were asking themselves, who was that, daring to step into the throne room without having been announced for an audience afore.

"Out of the room – all of you!" Shimrra's voice boomed through the throne room.

Then with a long-clawed finger, he pointed on Onimi. "You'll stay here!"

All the dignitaries, cronies and guards left in a hurry.

"What happened?" Shimrra asked without further delay.

"I did save the villip from the well and I contacted Nom Anor." Onimi started to report. "The Executor did tell me that our War Master has fallen on Ebaq 9 and …"

"Stop to bore me with such trivialities!" An impatient Shimrra interrupted Onimi. "Why do you look so different now?"

And so Onimi told him the whole story. Shimrra's eye color changed from greenish yellow to lilac. "And you still can use the Force and even better? Like Luke Skywalker? Without any Yammosk-implants? And this Yun-Holly did also give back to you your former shape?"

Onimi nodded.

"Alas, for I am perfectly shaped already, it wouldn't be too much to ask for, that Yun-Holly would bestow that Jedi-power also on me just she did on you." Shimrra declared majestically.

Onimi's blue eyes widened. "You want to go to that well?"

Shimrra smiled, showing two rows of white, sharp predator's teeth. "Why not? Go outside and tell the people, that the audience has ended. When in the realm of this Yun-Holly time is going really that slower than here on Yuuzhan'tar my short absence wouldn't be noticed ever, when I'll be back in just one cycle."

"Surely not, my Lord."

Shimrra went to the well, flanked by his slayer guards. "You will guard this well, lest nobody will come near it!" He ordered the black-armored guards. "I'll be back in one cycle."

After those words he put his gnullith onto his lung and sprang into the well. Like Onimi before, the dovin basal threw down the Overlord onto the ground of the well. Shimrra reached the green meadow and rose, to unhitch the tentacles of his gnullith off his lungs. His again red eyes saw the path and the Overlord did follow it, until he came to the heads of the prefects Da'Gara and Ma'Shraid as well as of the commanders B'shith Vorrik and Shedao Shai.

"Please take us out, lest we vibrate us to death!" The little tizowyrms pleaded.

"What is that? Didn't the fallen ones remove you, before they met Yun-Yammka?" Shimrra asked reproachful.

"Please, please, free us!" The tizowyrms called more urgently.

"Actually I did expect my people to have learnt Basic faster, than to let you stew in their ears for so long." Shimrra said in a condescending tone.

"In this regard, at least Da'Gara and Ma'Shraid were just a few days at Helska IV, before they met the big doom." The tizowyrm in Da'Gara's ear responded.

"Who cares?" Shimrra contorted his mutilated lips. "Also I as the Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong am not inclined to stain my fingers with the ear waxes of other people."

The tizowyrms did mourn in a pitiful manner again, then the heads of the four Yuuzhan Vong disappeared and the meadow in their former places was so green, as if they never had protruded out there.

Shimrra wondered then his heavy boots walked along the path again.

He came to the swamp field, where the villips were cultured. Anew the villips, single or in twins, did shiver back and forth on their long stalks.

"Please harvest us! Please harvest us!" The villips did murmur towards Shimrra. "Otherwise we'll rot on our stalks and we won't be able to establish any communication between two people."

"So why me?" Shimrra asked angrily. "Am I a simple worker or even a slave, that I should do such a humiliating work? I am Shimrra Jamaane, Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong!"

"But Yun-Ne'Shel will be grateful for that!" one of the villips said.

"I don't give a damn on Yun-Ne'Shel!" Shimrra snapped. "I got my inspirations from Yun-Yuuzhan himself!"

The villips began to fall into a dark, collective mumble. Shimrra didn't care any further, but turned away from the swamp field, to walk off in a majestic stride. Thus he didn't see how the villips disappeared just like the heads before.

Finally he reached the rising-up high damutek of Yun-Holly. The membrane of the entrance opened and the white haired woman, done in her white Vonduun crab armor stood before him.

"So you are Yun-Holly, who did hide from us just like Zonama Sekot." Shimrra greeted.

"And you are Shimrra, Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong." Yun-Holly replied. "I did see you coming from afar." He heard Yun-Holly say. "So tell my why you did come here."

"I want to control the Jedi-Force just like Onimi does." Shimrra explained.

"You want to control many things, but can you also serve?" Yun-Holly asked.

"For sure." Shimrra replied confidently. "I did so under Overlord Quoreal long enough!"

"I know." Yun-Holly gave back. "But I won't suffer his fate!"

Shimrra put on an assuring smile. "That goes without saying!"

"So you will care for my ngdins, that they will keep the damutek clean. Furthermore you'll assist me in the shaping of a coordinator for train schedules, so that the trains on planets with railways will arrive and depart in time, people won't have to wait for their connecting train for too long and the railroads are used effectively."

Shimrra's red eyes glittered. "Trains? Do you mean such lifeless, appalling abominations of metal just like that repulsing Maglev-train, of which on Yuuzhan'tar we did destroy the rails just recently?"

Yun-Holly nodded.

"Everything, but for such maschinary monstrosities I'm not up to!" Shimrra snapped.

"I know." Yun-Holly said indulgingly. "In your shaping lessens in school you had been lazy already ever."

"Why not?" Shimrra replied in a high-handed manner. "While Onimi in the shaping lessons always did my homework, whereas I did keep other harm off him."

"It is laudable that you did care for each other that way. And still …"

"I was also the best in the tower-ball team of our school, for I was the biggest one." Shimrra interrupted the goddess loudly. "So the school wouldn't have thrown me out, no matter what I did commit."

"And still you will come with me to shape the train coordinator!" She repeated with more distinction.

The Overlord bared his predator teeth revoltingly then he shut his mouth again. "So let me see." He said in a bored manner.

Yun-Holly led Shimrra into a room, where a lot of bowls and vessels were standing.

"And now take the Lot'as spores and mix them with the Drash jelly."

Shimrra took a bowl and let fall its content into the Drash jelly. A big cloud rose, then the Drash jelly did splash in all directions in the room, stained the walls, the ceiling and glued to Yun-Holly's and Shimrra's Vonduun crab armors likewise.

"What a mess did you create here, Shimrra!" Yun-Holly accused her apprentice. "That weren't the Lot'as spores but Bo'tous bacterias!"

With these words the goddess of snow opened the membrane of the laboratory and a fresh nip of air came from outside, to chase away the pungent ardor, caused by the mixing of the two ingredients.

Shimrra's now blue eyes did blink cautiously. "Bo'tous is somehow making sick, isn't it?"

"Bo'tous is absolutely lethal!" Yun-Holly hollered. "You won't enter my laboratory anymore!"

"As you wish." Shimrra said in a well-behaving manner and grinned inwardly, as this order was according to his intention.

Next day Yun-Holly led Shimrra into her bedroom, where he had to shake the blanket up.

"You have to shake the bed such and such." Yun-Holly explained.

The Overlord took the blanket, hung it out of the window and shook and pushed it so heavily, that a big, thick cloud of feathers was released off the bed preventing to see even the hand right before the eyes.

"Not that hard!" Yun-Holly admonished her servant. "Otherwise a big blizzard will emerge down there, which can be deadly for many beings."

"So why not?" A boisterous Shimrra replied and he shook the blanket even harder.

"I am the one so frightening  
to teach you what's good and enlightening  
On the infidels pain I'll throw  
let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

"Hey, I can rhyme as good as Onimi himself!" Shimrra enjoyed himself. "The only thing left for me is to control the Force just like him!"

"You can't even control yourself!" Yun-Holly did blame him. "I said, more gently!"

"Yeeeaaah!" Shimrra roared, while he shook the bed so ardently, that more and more feathers flew down. "Let the weak ones perish in the blizzard! And the others are being told: It is your lot in life to suffer!"

༺═────────────═༻

Meanwhile in the former Coruscant life had come to a halt. The blizzard, which swooped over the planet, hindered starships from landing and takeoff. Shimrra's guard stood around the well like ordered, but the Yuuzhan Vong guardsmen had frozen to ice columns, surrounding the well like dangerous looking sculptures. But nobody wanted to visit the well anyway during this harsh weather.

"That is Shimrra's work." Onimi said to Nom Anor, who had managed to reach the citadel ship of the Overlord before the blizzard did arise.

"Then Shimrra must be stopped." The executor spoke meaningfully. "We need a plan."

"A plan we can forge only, when it is clear, which reward Yun-Holly did grant to the Overlord." Onimi said thoughtfully.

Nom Anor smiled a shrewd smile. "We don't know how long the Overlord will stay away. The cycle, you did dwell in Yun-Holly's realm is long overdone. So when Yun-Holly did give you that time-advantage, that you may come back that blessed, it could be that she won't bestow that grace and other things on Shimrra, when I see the weather down there."

In realization of the words' meaning, Onimi's blue eyes widened. "So you think that Yun-Holly, on contrary to my case, will now stretch the time for us to act independently?"

Nom Anor nodded affirmatively.

"Then we won't lose any time now!" Onimi spoke and gestured to the executor to come with him.

༺═────────────═༻

After the ket had passed in Yun-Holle's realm, the goddess of snow spoke to Shimrra: "You have now served me the time agreed upon and thus you shall receive your reward."

She led Shimrra under the tip of the damutek, where the green mist was hovering high above. "Now stand here and wait."

Shimrra went to the designed place under the tip and blinked above to see how mist did come down.

"Don't peep!" Yun-Holly admonished him.

Shimrra lowered his gaze as he felt a sharp wind touching his neck. Instinctively his right hand stretched out, to change the way of a gigantic rock, which had landed on his bare head otherwise.

"And this is my reward?" Shimrra growled towards Yun-Holly.

"Haven't you ever heard the tale of Yo'Gand's core?" Yun-Holly sneered back.

Shimrra clenched his gigantic fists. His implanted Mqaaq'it eyes squinted dangerously. "You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it … ouuuuu!"

A second rock, bigger this time, landed on the back of Shimrra's head and let the broad-shouldered, two meter forty big man hit the ground.

"Well, concerning Yo'Gand's core, Sernpidal had two moons!", Shimrra heard Yun-Holly's mocking voice from afar.

When Shimrra awoke from his unconscious state, Yun-Holly had disappeared. He rose and scratched his aching scull. He realized that his fingernails were still claws but not that hopped-up talons, he have had implanted from an animal species, but his own like he had had in earlier times. He put his hands before his eyes to see what he'd felt before. Yes, the claws on his fingers were just as half as long like before! And also the colors were different. He could see neither ultraviolet nor ultrared light anymore like usually with his Mqaaq'it …

Really concerned now, he searched for a mirror. He found one in the central hall of the damutek. While he strode near, it crossed his mind that his perspective was a much lower one than before falling down. His bad feeling turned reality when he finally looked into the mirror.

Shimrra Jamaane, Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong, was just one meter ninety tall. His shoulders weren't as broad as before is falling off consciousness. He had blue eyes now, just as Onimi, but the most horrible on his transformation was that all of his foreign body-implants and all his scars had vanished off his face and his body.

"Noooooooo!" Shimrra yelled and his fist hit the mirror.

The mirror got an inward bump which soon rebounded outwards – so far, that the tip of the mirroring bump hit Shimrra's stomach. The stroke let Shimrra stumble back and sent him onto the ground again. He stretched out his arms behind to bolster his fall with the force, as he had seen Onimi doing but it didn't work. Ungracefully the Overlord's butt touched the ground.

No, Yun-Holly did not only bestow not natural force powers on him like on the other one! And concerning his look, so was Onimi's transformation a blessing for him, his own meanwhile was a blatant curse! Who would recognize him as Overlord now? Who would follow his orders, when he would come back to his people that naturally, devoid of any scar or implant?

"Leave my damutek now, Shimrra Jamaane!" He heard Yun-Holly's sharp voice reverberating from everywhere in the ample house, without seeing the goddess.

Shimrra left the damutek hastily, hurrying back the path over the meadow, until he reached the place, where the dovin basal sat in his pit. He put on his gnullith and jumped above. The dovin basal enhanced his jump with his own powers of gravity and the Overlord shot through the water up towards the well's rim – to hit his head again, on the downside edge of the big ice sheet that time. He glanced up to realize, that the ice sheet was at least five meters thick – much too thick to thaw it up with his own strength without any force powers. Above the ice he saw the outlines of shadows, bowing over the round edge of the well.

* * *

Author's note: Perhaps you did note Shimrra's quotes from other movies. At first a distorted quote of C-3PO from Ep. IV about the lot of suffering in life during the snow making scene and the second quote from Tony Stark to Thanos about throwing a moon in Avengers 3 "Infinity war", when Yun-Holly threw the first rock on him.


	4. Revelation

In despair Shimrra knocked from downwards against the ice sheet. He was uncertain about, when he was not being heard, if he could ever be seen from above at least. Then he saw circling arms which did something – with the help of the Force, as he realized – and in this moment he recognized the arms too.

Thinner and thinner became the ice sheet melted by the circling hands. And the thinner it became, the clearer the figures were to be seen. When the sheet reached a thickness of five centimeters, Shimrra slammed his fists up and the ice covering the water broke.

Two hands pulled him up which looked just like his hands now. Shimrra looked up and glanced into two blue eyes which looked just like his eyes now. He climbed out of the well and turned his gaze away from Onimi, to notice right of him Luke Skywalker, while on his left side, Onimi was flanked by Nom Anor and next to the executor stood a man, Shimrra didn't know.

"What's going on here?!" Shimrra asked suspiciously. "Where are my guards?!"

"They froze to death, while waiting for your return in due fulfilment of the orders you gave them, before unleashing the tremendous blizzard over Coruscant, brother." Onimi spoke.

Shimrra bared his teeth in a grimly manner. "Why do you address my like this – here in front of all people?!"

Onimi looked at his mirroring image. "Someday the truth has to be brought to light – just as you came out of that well."

Onimi's glance went over all the people present next to the well. "Yes, it is true. I and Shimrra are twin brothers. Actually tradition had foreseen that one will kill the other one to fulfill his destiny, but Shimrra defied to do such and saved me. The price we'd to pay for that disobedience was that the shapers of our people did maim us in a way, that nobody would have ever recognized us as brothers anymore. My brother inflicted some more scars on his face than usual, lest anybody would recognize a familiar similarity in our faces. That is also the reason he let implant that Mqaaq'it eye implants instead of his original eyes. But now, where we have peace in the galaxy, we don't have to hide ourselves that way anymore."

"Not anymore?!" Shimrra scoffed. "We are Shamed Ones both now, not worth to rule anymore!"

"There are no Shamed Ones anymore." His twin brother rebuked. "A lot of things happened in the year you were absent, brother."

"A whole year?" Shimrra snapped.

"Yes, six klekket" Onimi affirmed. "The Shamed Ones are called The Extolled now and the ban of marriages between members of different castes was lifted."

"And the war?"

"Had been ended by a peace treaty." Nom Anor chimed in. "We drew back our troops to fixed points, what was necessary after the defeat of Ebaq 9 anyway."

"Who dared to sign a peace treaty with the infidels, which contained something different than the submission of the enemy?!" Shimrra ranted.

"That was me and Nom." Onimi said. "You can't expect ever, that we overstretch our forces the way how War Master Tsavong Lah did, to jeopardize the future of our people, while we could have a better life – we all in this galaxy."

"Traitors!" Shimrra hissed.

Nom Anor smiled. "Some things are worth to commit treachery on."

"And now, where you did show up in the truest meaning of word, we did prepare a form, where you can sign your abdication as Overlord and take the responsibility for all the crimes, your people did commit in this galaxy." The Human said whom Shimrra didn't know.

"Who are you anyway?" Shimrra riled.

"I am Cal Omas, the new Head of the Galactic Alliance of Free Systems."

"And then you put me for the rest of my life into such a prison like all the sissies of judges do in your world I presume. Never!" Shimrra shouted.

He turned to leap into the well again, alone it had disappeared. He turned into another direction to hide in the crowd of people passing by, but he was hold back by the very same invisible power, he knew from the Jedi and from Onimi. How could this be while the Yuuzhan Vong were but immune to the force powers of the Jedi? Slowly Shimrra was turned back to the group, who spoke with him. He saw how Onimi and Luke had stretched out their hands alike, to thwart another attempt of escape.

"Yun-Holly did connect us to the Force, brother." Onimi explained while exerting his powers to keep Shimrra from fleeing. "And now stop to act that childish. You have to bear your burden of responsibility!"

"Spare me your elevated platitudes! There is no live for me in dignity anywhere, anymore! You have the Force and I haven't!" Shimrra growled and snatched his coufee-knife to rip it through his throat.

Onimi snapped with his fingers and the coufee unwound itself off Shimrra's hand.

Luke Skywalker padded Shimrra's shoulder. "My twin sister is also lousy in force-wielding and still we love each other."

"Yes, Shimrra. There is a life for us." Onimi answered unwaveringly. "But surely not here on Coruscant."

"How fast you did forget, how we used to call this planet once." Shimrra lamented.

"So why not, while our people does live on Zonama Sekot now, to dwell in peace with the Living Force and the other inhabitants of that planet." Onimi said. "And Sekot will decide over your fate."

Shimrra's expression remained a skeptical one. "And what kind of fate will that be?"

In Onimi's blue eyes something glared up. "In our new home we still need a priest for Yun-Holly, who did reveal to us recently. And this priest could be you, brother."

"I have to think over that very carefully." Shimrra grumbled.

"You would wear a cool white Vonduun crab armor then just like Yun-Holly." Onimi goaded.

"When I give it a second thought …" Shimrra said, then he signed, without finishing his sentence.

"After all that killing and destruction  
My prayers finally found satisfaction  
From ruler's burden Yun-Holly us did free  
From now on just brothers we may be."

Onimi rhymed.

"And thus that tale came to an end  
and you go telling it a friend."

Shimrra rhymed afterwards.


End file.
